Regression Part 1
by Rainbow Dash's biggest fan
Summary: The last thing Rainbow Dash can remember of Pinkie is her making her into a cupcake, but now Rainbow's inner demon is taking control of her. Rainbow Dash needs to save Pinkie Pie before her inner demon does anytyhing


(Rated pg-13) horror/some humor

Regression

I was out walking towards Sugar Cube Corner to meet Pinkie. But I didn't know if I could see her after what she had done to me. The terrible memories make me want to regret even knowing Pinkie. I haven't really been talking to her that much except today. I am trying to put the terrible past behind. I just thought it was a dream when it wasn't. But I can't possibly put it behind. Because every time I try the memory comes back even stronger.

I landed on the dirt road and decided to give Twilight Sparkle a visit. But then I felt my heart drop in my stomach. Last time I was late she "gulp" …..Did the thing to me. I am trying my best not to tell. But I'm about to crack. I instead walk to Sugar Cube Corner. I don't want to go back threw all the pain again. But by this time I think she's done.

I rush to Sugar Cube Corner and find Pinkie standing outside waiting for me. "Hey Rainbow Dash!" She cheers hopping towards me. Hey…Pinkie" I hesitate. It's un-bearably. I'm terrified of her. I want to tell her that. But I can't. "You okay you don't look so good?" she asked turning her head puzzlingly. "Yes I am perfectly fine." I managed. "Okey Dokey Lokey!" She giggled skipping towards Sugar Cube Corner. I just stood there .Looking at her blankly. I couldn't speak or move. I was frozen. "Come on Rainbow. I promise nothing will go bad this time…." She said sadly. "Okay…." I said shaking and trying to move, but again I couldn't. "Do you need help?" She asked. "No I think I'm capable of moving myself." I said. She stood on the top step and stared deeply into my eyes. I tried to focus. But I ended up frozen AGAIN. Was this really happening? Now? In front of Pinkie. I put my head down and stare at the dirt. "I don't know if I can…" I cried. "Rainbow….I know you can, I regret doing what I did, But if I didn't care about you and our friendship I wouldn't have gone back in time and saved you." She said.

I had forgotten about that. They only thing I forgotten about, was that? I close my eyes and try to remember. I start to see trees, grass, and animal's .Pinkie Pie is standing in front of me crying for forgiveness. I feel water burning my eyes. I open them and breathe deeply. I look up and I see a pink blur. "You okay Rainbow?" She asked. I felt to dizzy to reply. The next thing you know I collapse hard on the ground.

I wake up maybe 4 or 5 minutes later in Pinkies bedroom. I look around and see the outfit she made. "Wha….what is that doing here?" I hesitatingly asked. "Oh yeah I'm sorry. Every time I look at it I remember what I did and had done to a lot of you know….. "She apologized crying. She walked towards it and took it of f the hanger then stored it in a blue chest with a big bright pink heart on it. She grabs this key from her drawer and locks it. "I'm sorry for scaring you." She said. "Let's not talk about. Okay?" I said sitting up.

Chapter 2

No turning back

"Okay…." She replied. "Just so we are clear-"She said but I cut her off, "Pinkie we are friends. I never said we never will be cause of what you did." "I know I just don't want you to suffer because of me. You are like my best friend and I ….I just need to remember that. I should have never tried to make you into a-" She tried to say it but I stopped her. I couldn't let her remind me of what she did. If she had I would have gotten a stronger sense of the past. I couldn't let that happen. I just couldn't. "Please don't remind me" I cried. "I'm sorry Rainbow it's just…" She hesitated; she knew I would cut her off. I got up from the bed and walked around. Wearing off the stressful pressure built on me. "Pinkie can I use the restroom?" I asked. "Sure…." She said.

I walked down stairs and saw Mrs. Cake standing at the cash register. Mr. Cake had Pound and Pumpkin and was feeding them. Pumpkin looked at me with her tiny blue dotted eyes and smiled. I forced a smile back, but it didn't work. "Oh, hello Rainbow Dash." Mr. Cake said "Can I call you that?". "Hello Mr. Cake and yeah you can call me by my name" I said. "Are you looking for Pinkie Pie dear?" Mrs. Cake asked. "No. I know where she is, I need to use the little fillies room." I said embarrassed. "Oh. Down the hall second door do your left." She said. "Thank you" I pleaded. I walked down the hall and looked behind me real quick incase some pony was following me. I quietly opened the door and walked in. I turned on the light and shut the door. I faced the mirror and my eyes were red. "I cried too much" I said to myself. I shook my head and my brain hurt. I can't get my brain to malfunction. Why can't I forget? Why do I have to remember? I started crying. The tears damp my blue fur and make it dark blue. I try not to make a big scene. I am not going to be self centered. For Pete's sake why can't I forget?! I look back in the mirror and see another me except it isn't me. Because the other Me like a replica has black and red glowing eyes and is faded. _"Hello Rainbow Dash…" __She hissed_. "Uh . . . Hi me or replica of me? Or whatever you are?" I screeched with my back hitting against the wall. _"Don't you worry my darling? It's just me. I am your conscious"__ She hissed again_. "I didn't think my conscious…..Um would look so evil…" I hesitated. "Whatever do you mean?" She asked or I asked myself. I don't know. I started to freak out when she looked in my eyes. Or was it I looked into my own eyes? I turned to my left to see if it was just an illusion. But it wasn't. _"Do you think of me as a Monster or do you think of me as you? But the real you?" __She asked_. "Uh…."I didn't know how to respond to that. _"Well of course it is hard to answer to yourself." __She hissed. _"Well I am glad to talk and all but I gotta get back to the party" I laugh nervously._"Well then…" _She trailed off getting back to what she was going to say_ "I was going to warn you about one thing." _She looked at her right hoof as if it were polished._ "_What? I don't need any warning!" I cry._ "Well of course not. It's not like Pinkie will do something __**Worse**__ to you." _"She won't .She pinkie promised." I said concerned._ "Oh how dare I mistake her for a murderer." _She screeched flying with grey mist following her or it. I get goose bumps. Hearing the word murderer or murder makes me want to scream. But not now. "Well she isn't. She didn't mean to she was having a bad time…..okay?" I hesitated._ "Listen "Smart One" you can think want you want to. But don't say I didn't tell you anything"_ She said. "Wait! What do you need to warn me about?" I asked calmly sitting down. _"Well… You'll see"_ She hissed once again and disappeared in the shadows.

"No wait!" I yell jumping to catch her back hooves. Too late she was gone. I looked back into the mirror and the lights came back on. I walked out the bathroom door wondering "what was she going to say?". I thought again "Or even worse, do?!"

Chapter 3

It's just the beginning

"Hey Rainbow!" Pinkie yelled when I got to the top step. "What took you so long? I was getting kind of worried." She asked. "Oh um…." I didn't know how to answer that question. "I was doing something important. Like brushing my mane and tail, and my fur." I said trying to laugh. "But your hair doesn't even look brushed." She said turning her head in confusion. "Well I also went for a fly in the sky." I responded quickly. "Oh ok." She said with excitement. "So what do you want to do?" She asked. "Well I was thinking if we could maybe just sit in quite." I said looking down. "Oh come on! Get your spirit up and get happy!" She yelled only for me to cut her off "No! Pinkie I don't want to cheer up or even do anything. Now you asked me what I wanted to do and now I said what I wanted to do. Okay? So I want to sit in silent. That's all." I yelled trying to keep calm. "Oki Doki Loki" She said sadly trying to keep in her tears. I felt bad now. "I'm sorry… I just have a head ache." She didn't respond. I sat on the edge of her bed. In silent.

She sat on the floor staring at me with her wide eyes. I looked away uncomfortably. We sat in silent for about 2 hours. I rubbed both of my eyes with my hooves. I opened my eyes back up and put my hooves to my sides. I wanted to say something but I couldn't. Not after what I said. I look up to face her. But she was gone. "Pinkie?" I asked. "Yes?" She asked coming from the stair case. "Where did you go?" I asked. "Downstairs." She said puzzled. "Did you not see me leave?" I looked at her all like I didn't. But I didn't see her leave. "Um no" I said. "I even told you I was going down stairs." "I must've not been paying attention or something" I replied. "Must have been or something. Because I specifically got in front of you and told you" She said walking to the end of the bed. The green wood under her hooves made me think of when we were outside playing in the meadow's a few months before the incident happened. I looked away from her and sat up straighter. I looked at her pink hearted blanket and remembered, once again, when she told me about how much she loved Cheese Sandwich. Me and her used to tell each other everything. Secretes to crushes to the story of our whole life. Now it's so hard to tell her anything. "RAINBOW DASH!?" Pinkie yelled. I shook my head to see her right in my face. "Sorry I zoned out." I said. "I can see that." She sarcastically said sitting in front of me. I looked awkwardly at her. "So…. What about you and Cheese? Anything new?" I said looking down to face the wooden blank she was sitting in front of. "You know me and him aren't dating. Right?" She asked. "Well yeah…. I just….never mind" I coughed. I closed my eyes for second only to find the other Rainbow Dash that, I met in the bathroom, was staring at me. I tried not to gasp so I gasped in my brain. "What do you want?" I asked talking to myself in my head now. "I just want to tell you to be careful with what you say." She laughed. "Go Away NOW!" I yelled in my head. I heard Pinkie ask me if I was okay. I didn't respond back. The other me said "She seems concerned." "Well duh she is my friend." "Or she is knows your talking to me." She hissed, "No she isn't!" I yelled out loud. "I just want you to know that this is just the beginning." She laughed like an evil villain. She then faded away from my image, I opened my eyes quickly to see Pinkie once again standing up all concerned. "What?" I ask. "Nothing you were just yelling out loud." She said putting down her head. "It's complicated" I said smiling and putting her head up with my hoof. "Why don't we do something fun?" I ask. "Sure!" She yelled jumping up. I feel like crying, but I don't.

Chapter 4

What I wasn't expecting

"What kind of games to you like?" She asked. "Uh…..Ponynoply" I said. "Sorry I'm afraid I don't have that one." She cried. "It's fine. What else do you have?" I asked. "I have Bingo." "Okay then I guess we'll play that." "Oki Doki Loki" She said getting out the mini bingo boards. I got off the bed and sat by her on the wooden floor. "So what one you want the blue, pink, yellow, green, purple, violet, orange, black, white, turquoise, or grey board?" she asked quickly. "I guess….blue?" I hesitate with a half smile. "Oki Doki." She said. She grabs the blue board and hands it to me. I put it in front of my front hooves. She stares at me and asked "You gonna get the chips for your game?"I looked around and found some circled chips for the game. "What colors do you have?" She asked. "Um….Yellow." I said scooting them with my right hoof. "Okay I will have magenta with a pink board!" She said with a big smile. The game didn't take as long as I expected it to. Pinkie won about 2 times. I won 3 times. "So what do you want to do now?" She asked. "Eat!" I whined flopping on my back. "Oki Doki Loki! I'll ask Mr. and Mrs. Cake if they'll fix something." She said going hopping down the stairs. _"Why won't you listen to me?" _ My conscious says. I finally remember what she is. "You're my conscious. Ponies barely even listen to you." I say looking around. _"Here's a news flash for you Rainbow Dash, your conscious is more like an inner demon. You always know they are right. "She hissed. _"Not always. Anyways she hasn't done anything wrong" I yell. _"I never said it would be her who would do it." She answered. _"What do you mean? Yes you did" I said. _"I said it was her? Oh my bad. I meant something in her." She laughed. _"WHAT?!" I yelled. _"You need to watch and peek, for this adventure is not something any pony would seek," _she rhymed. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Good luck Rainbow you'll need it." She laughed again then disappeared in her mist. "What? Why?" I yelled asking. I turned around to face Pinkie once more staring at me from the top of the stairs. "What?" I asked. "Are you turning crazy or is it just me?" she asked. "No I'm perfectly fine." I lied. "Okay… If you say so." She said hopping over to me "Mr. and Mrs. Cake said that they have to run around and get some stuff for the new cake they're making. So they wondered if maybe we could make food ourselves." She said. "Sure can. But what about the babies?" I asked. "Oh they are taking the babies with them." She said. "Okay well I'll be down in a min I just need to do something real quick." I said. "Okay Rainbow Dash." She said slowly walking back down. I looked after her in case she was watching me turn mentally insane. I walked backwards and ran into Gummy's bed. I turned around and my muzzle was below the right walls window seal. The window seal was a nice paintly colored pink. _"Eh….. She really likes pink. Doesn't she?"_ A squeaky voice asked. "What do you want?" I asked turning around to were my back hooves we in Gummy's bed. "_Why me? What do you think?"_ She asked. "Why won't you stop bothering me?" I asked. _"Why does it matter? No one else can hear or see me." __" _But I can, and you are getting on my nerves a lot." I whine_. "Stop whining. I will quickly make the unexpected happen. If that is what you wish."_ She said. "Don't please. I haven't had time to…." I said getting cut off by her _"Now please RD I am done her….." _ She leaves. I feel a tear run down my cheek. What is she going to do to Pinkie? Why did I come here in the first place?

What am I gonna do?

Chapter 5

The War has begun

I run down stairs to find Pinkie in the kitchen and it's all messy. "Pinkie what in the wide, wide world in Equestria are you doing?" I asked. "Well duh…. Making hay burgers and fries." She laughed. "Okay well is it okay if I help?" I asked looking around. "Sure can!" She yelled in excitement. I carefully stepped towards her and say a bright light in the corner of my eye. "On second thought I'll be right back" I said. "Oki Doki Loki." I looked back to see if she was following me or looking at me. I followed the light into a closet. I opened the closet and there hung an outfit with a tag. I looked at the tag and read _"To Rainbow Dash one of my dearest friends" from, your Conscious. _"Screw you." I said to myself, the outfit was a black leather jacket and a white t-shirt and jeans. I laughed quietly. "What is this for?" I hid it behind my back and flew up the staircase. "Rainbow you okay?" Pinkie yelled up. "Yes I'm perfect." I lied pulling out my bag and storing the outfit in it. "Okay outfit that came out of nowhere stay here" I whisper. I walk back to the kitchen and Pinkie is staring in the sink. "Pinkie you okay?" I ask. "_Yes_" she said breathing heavy. "Ya sure?" I ask once more. _"I'm more than sure Rainbow Dash." _ Her voice was now all Scratchy. "I somehow don't believe you Pinkie" I said all confused. _"I'M FINE!"_ She yelled slamming her right hoof down. "Oh okay….Well I'll be right back." I said worried running up to my bag. "Okay this might seem crazy buy imma use this outfit." I dragged it out and something fell out. I jumped up and looked closely "A knife?" I asked myself. "Why in the world would I need that?" I pick it up and fly downstairs. _"Use the outfit"_ My whatever it is. I'm not naming it Conscious anymore. "I'm naming you RD." I said. "_Use the outfit dangit, it will help you."_ RD said. "No. I can't trust you anymore. You turned my friend to a complete psycho!" I yelled. "Listen Rainbow Dash, I have no choice but make you do what I say." She said _"So you're gonna have to face that I do all the commands around here. So back off. And don't call me RD. It's Master from now on."_


End file.
